Flames
by DixonGreene010
Summary: Beth Greene is taking a huge step in her life, she's going to college. Beth must learn how to survive classes, boys and a roommate that drags her to every single party her cousin throws. Beth Greene ends up trying to avoid her room more than the average person when a certain boy turns up at her door more than the average person, Daryl Dixon. -Bethyl AU-
1. Chapter One: Frat Parties

**Chapter One **

"Are you sure you want to stay in the dorm? You're always welcome at Glenn and I's," Maggie pressed.

"I'm fine Maggie, it's all part of the experience. You'll forget I was ever there in a week or so," Beth grasped her sister's hand. "You just look after the baby and concentrate on Glenn okay? I'll see you soon." Beth kissed her sisters cheek shutting the door to her tiny dorm. The room had two twin beds pushed up against the wall and her side (she picked the left) was covered in boxes with labels on. Beth pulled her hair into a high blonde pony tail, leaving out the braid for now and began to unpack. There was a shelf above her bed and small dresser. She'd take two out of the four draws.

Beth pushed the books on to her shelf along with a few binders and note books. She then decided to make her bed. She brought 3 sets of bedding along with all the sets she needed, this list had specified a lot of things. She choose the green one as it matched the plain white walls. She stuck up a few photo's of herself and friends, there was one with her boyfriend. She hung up a white board and wrote her timetable out and then wrote reminders to herself on there. Half way through unpacking her clothing suitcase a loud girl burst in.

"Oh my goodness hi!" The girl with bright blue eyes and dark brunette hair hugged Beth. Beth hugged her back. "Oh how rude of me! My name is Aimee and you're..,?"

"Beth, it's nice to meet you," Beth smiled sitting on her bed.

"Hey Aim, where do you want these?" A tall blonde haired tanned boy asked.

"Just put them on the bed! I love you baby bye!" Aimee giggled. "Sorry that's my boyfriend, he's like 1 maybe 2 years older than me."

"Okay."

"I'm so glad you picked the left, I don't like the left for some reason." Beth guessed Aimee was a nervous talker. "Your stuff looks so pretty! Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small farm in Georgia," Beth looked down at her hands.

"I'm from Arizona, Pinetop to be exact," Aimee smiled at Beth. "Can we go shopping for dorm essentials together? Like mini fridges and things like that?" Beth nodded putting the last of her clothes into the draw.

"I let you two draws," Beth's voice sounded very quiet and timid against Aimee's bubbly personality.

"Oh I don't need that much! We can share the fourth draw for like shampoos and things." Beth nodded placing her guitar in the holder by the end of her bed. "You play?"

"Not much, I know a few things." Aimee smiled.

"I'll unpack when we get back, let's get some things for the dorm. I'll drive us." Beth nodded checking for her key and mobile in her pocket.

"My Daryl lives in a fraternity, he's having a party tonight and invited us to come. Do you want to go?" Aimee asked. Beth tensed at the thought of a party. There would be drinking and Beth did not want to drink at all. Beth shook her head. "Oh c'mon it'll be fun! Anyway I really want you to go, get to know all my friends. Rushing is in two days so you need to get known." Beth shook her head. "If you go I'll buy you I don't know whatever you want."

"If I go you do not make drink and I will have water only okay?" Aimee squealed pulling into a store Beth had not heard off.

**oOoOoOo**

"Beth! That's so adorable on you, you have to get it!" Aimee squealed.

"It's a little tight and short," Beth looked at the dress again. It was a tight definitely tight. It framed her figure, it hugged her curves and definitely showed off her flat stomach. She didn't like how thin she was. The dress was an emerald-green which Aimee had paired with gold heels.

"I'm buying it for you Beth now tell me how I look!" Aimee wore a black skater dress with a gold belt, she wore Black heels which made her tower over her by a good 3 inches.

"You look beautiful, I love the dress." Beth closed her dressing room door and changed. The jeans clung to her legs and her sweater hung loosely over her figure. Aimee rushed to the checkout paying for the clothes. The back seats of Aimee's Volvo were covered in boxes and shopping bags. Beth wasn't pleased with the clothing Aimee had bought for her but she was still grateful for everything she had got.

Carrying the things upstairs to the dorm was the hardest thing. Beth and Aimee carried 3 boxes each and 3 shopping bags. Beth couldn't really see over the top but she managed to carry them successfully into the dorm room. The shopping bags were hung up on the back of the door and all the appliances bought stacked up under the tiny window. Beth collapsed on the bed.

Aimee was applying her 4th coat of red lipstick while Beth sat watching her. "Oh my goodness Beth! Why aren't you ready we have to leave in..." she checked her watch. "30 minutes! Oh goodness get changed and sit in front of the vanity!"

"Is this really necessary?" Beth pulled on her dress and her heels before siting in front of the vanity. Aimee applied loads of different make-up giving Beth a smokey eye with tons of mascara and a pink toned lipstick. Aimee handed her a silver clutch bag and smiled.

"Let's go."

The party was loud and the music was blaring in Beth's ears. She could practically feel the testosterone in the air and the hormones were bouncing. Red cups littered the floor and Beth's heart thumped in her chest. Her head hurt already so she settled on finding a couch. Beer pong was going on in front of her and Beth was kind of... scared. Boys were walking around covered in tattoos and drunk more than Beth had known possible. Beth left to find Aimee to tell her she was going home. The music was too loud and her stomach flipping, she'd never been so nervous. Her hands were shaking and her throat was dry. Without thinking Beth picked up a cup downing the contents, her throat burned and she immediately knew what it was. Vodka and coke, Maggie had put some in her coke by accident thinking that it was hers. Beth threw down the cup in disgust.

"Aimee?" Beth asked pushing through the crowd of sweaty teenagers. "Aimee for goodness sake!" Beth walked outside into the front yard. She kicked the stones around on the floor. Beth felt like crying, she didn't even know how to get home to the dorm. Aimee knew her way around and it was a horrific situation to be in. Beth sucked up the last thing left of her pride and headed towards a man smoking a cigarette. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"What's yer problem, can't a man smoke in peace!" He snapped at her. Beth glared at the man.

"I'm sorry but do you have any clue where I can get a ride back to campus?" Beth stared at him.

"For god sake, jesus christ girl what are you like 13?" Beth glared.

"Can you please just tell me!" Beth snapped.

"Well if you're gonna be like that I won't help you."

"Please I just want to go home."

"Bus stop on the corner, take that to the _Starbucks_ then you can walk to the dorms."

"Thank you," Beth walked off talking off her heels as she went.

"So what's your name?" He called after her.

"Beth and yours?" Beth rolled her eyes at him.

"To know my name you earn my trust." Beth stalked off to the bus stop and waited and waited. There was no bus. The sound of keys jangling in front of her made her glance up. "Get up, I'm driving you."

"I don't even know you!"

"You don't have many other options Bethany."

"My name is Beth," Beth snapped.

"Just get in the car Bethany, I promise I won't hurt you. I have more class than that." Beth bit her lip and got into the passenger seat.

"Thank you." Beth said.

"Don't mention it."


	2. Chapter Two: Dixon and Greene

Beth asked the stranger to drop her off outside her block. She politely thanked him before running inside. She took the steps two at a time and unlocked her door with a fumbling hand. Beth took off her dress pulling on her pj's. Beth paced the room back and forth while scraping her hair back in a pony tail. In front of the mirror, wiping all the make-up from her face, Beth was wishing to forget this ever happened. Beth checked the time on her clock.

"Sugar," Beth said as she realized how late it was, 1.30am. Beth pulled back the covers of her bed and laid down. She didn't have Aimee's number which left her at a disadvantage, Aimee had her own key anyway. Beth closed her eyes listening to the gentle fall of rain falling down her window. She rolled over onto her side looking at the photo of her and her boyfriend, Zach. Zach was a lovely boy, he looked after her and cared for her as much as he could. He was trying to balance college, a job and then her. He wanted to always put Beth first but he couldn't and Beth accepted that.

Beth tried to fall asleep for the rest of the night but the uneasy feeling about Aimee never went away. Beth stumbled out of her bed turning the small lamp on. Beth pulled out "To Kill a Mockingbird" from her shelf and dove into the pages. "To Kill a Mockingbird" was one if Beth's old favourites. Beth shut off the lamp and tried to settle down again, she managed to sleep but did not get an easy night.

oOoOoOo

Beth's alarm clock woke her up and to her surprise Aimee was standing talking to... the stranger from last night! Beth jumped and slid back under the covers leaving the alarm ring. Aimee hit off the alarm and shook Beth's shoulder.

"Beth?" Aimee called. "Beth get up!" Beth groaned stretching out.

"What time is it?" Beth asked

"8.30," Aimee said. "Oh my goodness this is my cousin Daryl! Daryl this is Beth." Beth lowered her head as Daryl puckered his lips.

"We've met." Daryl said before saying his goodbye to Aimee telling her that he'd meet her at Starbucks in an hour before leaving the room.

"Tell me, how the fudge do you know each other?" Beth rubbed her face looking at her hands.

"I got a ride with him back to campus, that's all," Beth's voice was laced with sleep and her eyes fluttering as she spoke.

"Oh. Well come on, get changed. Daryl is going to show us around campus, the hot spots and things like that." Beth grabbed her toiletry bag and her clothes, a simple pair of dark wash jeans, a cream crochet jumper and above the knee brown boots. Beth rushed to the showers, she was thankful that nobody was there so she showered and got changed quickly. She brushed her teeth and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

Aimee stood outside handing Beth her leather satchel. Beth checked inside seeing it stocked with a notebook, pencil-case a book, her phone and her keys. Beth thanked Aimee while following her past the room. Beth dropped her soiled clothes inside and threw them in the laundry basket they'd bought. She locked the room as Aimee grabbed her elbow pulling her along the corridor and outside. The cool air nipped at Beth's face and she shied from the cold as Aimee and her walked towards the Starbucks on campus. Beth sat down on one of the couches while Aimee ordered their drinks. Beth pulled out her phone and checked for phone for texts and missed calls. 3 texts; two missed calls.

"Hey honey, how did you settle in. Love always, Daddy"

"Hey Beth! You left your music books here, let me know when I can drop them off! Maggie xo"

"Oh my goodness Beth! I miss you like crazy! NYU isn't as fun as it could be without you! I love you Amber xxx :)"

The missed calls were from her father and Maggie, she sighed at the fact Zach had not texted her. She understood that he had to deal with the rushing and the pledges at

Alpha Omega Sigma but he could have texted her single hello? Beth locked her phone as Aimee placed her cookie crumble frappuccino on the table.

"I'm sorry Daryl is normally never late." Beth nodded sucking up some of the iced drink. Aimee and discussed about random things, favourite colours, favourite bands, social networking and they exchanged numbers before Daryl came in. "There you are! C'mon we've been waiting for half an hour!" Aimee yanked Beth out of her seat as they followed Daryl.

"I had a flat tyre Aim." Daryl replied shutting the door on the driver's side. He took off in the direction of the frat houses and sororities. He pointed over to the white vintage house. "That's Zeta Beta Epsilon, the bitches live there. Unless you're slut or a whore don't even think about joining," Daryl explained.

"Okay so what do you suggest?" Aimee asked.

"Beta Zeta Psi is a nice place." Aimee nodded as the passed the Student Union and the classrooms. He then drove the girls into town. There was a rough-looking bar, "That's Joe's, you will never get ID'd in there."

"Beth you want to check it out tonight?" Aimee asked from the front seat.

"I have to make some phone calls tonight so I'll pass thank you," Beth said looking down at her hands. Daryl then drove to a restaurant with the name "Carol's" written in bright red LED's.

"This is the best place around here for food and dates apart from Joeys." Daryl turned back towards campus. "There is not much else here it's small." Beth thanked Daryl before slipping out of the car. "Come back here a sec Bethany." Beth groaned and turned back walking towards the black SUV.

"My name is Beth."

"Whatever, now you know my name doesn't mean I trust you. Aim is the only one who calls me Daryl, you call me Dixon. Got it." He demanded. "Got it Greene?"

"How do you know my name?"

"See ya 'round Greene." Daryl's tyres skidded as he raced of the parking space.

"Wait!" Beth shouted but it was too late, he was gone. Beth huffed crossing her arms walking towards the dorms. How the hell did he know her name? She was determined to find out one way or another.


	3. Chapter Three: Zach?

Beth slumped against the wall of her bedroom and picked up her phone. She dialed Maggie's number asking her to drop the books off today. Beth's introductory lecture was tomorrow and so was rushing. Beth had arrived early to make sure she had everything ready. When Maggie came she would discuss rushing, Zach and Daryl with her. What else was she meant to do? Beth's leg bounced up and down with anticipation until a knock sounded at the door. She smoothed out her ponytail before answering with a smile on her face, the smile sank as she tried to shut the door.

"Tha' really isn't the way to treat company Bethany," Daryl smirked leaning up against the door frame.

"Please just leave me alone Daryl," Beth tried shutting the door again but Daryl's foot jammed it.

"I'm not feeling like such an asshole today so I'll let that slide," Daryl stepped into the room; Beth immediately backed up. "I was actually looking for Aimee but you can keep me entertained for a while Bethany." Beth gulped.

"I'd rather you leave."

"Na, talkin' to Aim is really important." Beth growled sitting on her bed opening her laptop finding some music and plugging her headphones in. She pulled them out realizing she had to talk to Daryl.

"So are you going to tell me how you know my name?" Beth said. Daryl was throwing a baseball up in the air catching it with one hand. "Daryl you tell me now," Beth demanded.

"Listen, I don't have to answer you and your voice is giving me a headache so shut the fuck up," he snapped.

"Tell me, I need to know," Beth proceeded.

"Fuck, shut up kid."

"I'm not a kid!" This continued until Daryl had enough and threw this baseball inches from her head hitting her shelf knocking the books down. "Leave now or so help me I will call campus security!" Beth shouted. Beth never shouted. Maggie's jaw dropped.

"I'd like you to leave my sister's room immediately, thank you." Daryl glowered pushing past Maggie and left. "Are you okay?" Maggie asked putting Beth's music books on her bed.

"I'm okay, how about you and Glenn?" Beth crossed her legs on the bed and looked at Maggie.

"We started looking at baby things yesterday, and it was exciting! It's scary to imagine in 3 months we'll have a baby!" Beth smiled at her sister. "How is Zach?" Beth's face turns sour.

"Zach hasn't talked to me at all, he's been busy with rushing at Alpha Omega and working at Dale's motor-shop but I don't understand why he can't text me?" Beth buried her face into her hands. "Does he even love me?" Beth's eyes became glassy as she wrung her hands together.

"I'm sure that he does Bethy, maybe you can go see him? I'll drive you down tomorrow after rushing. Are you going to rush?" Beth shook her head.

"I don't think I will, Aimee my roommate is though." Maggie nodded.

"I'll pick you up after the lecture then?" Beth nodded with a big grin hugging her sister. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you." Maggie kissed her sisters forehead.

"I love you too."

******oOoOoOo**

Maggie did pick her up after the lecture and drove her to Clemson University, Zach went to Clemson for the football as it was highly recommended from there. Beth sat for the entire 1 hour and 20 minutes listening to Maggie babel about the baby and how Glenn did the most adorable thing ever yesterday. Beth then listened to the radio. for a while before Maggie was driving past the fraternity houses. Beth's smile grew wide as she saw Alpha Omega Sigma around the corner. The house was lit but quiet. Beth was giddy with anticipation as she stepped out and bounced to the door of Alpha Omega. Beth's shaking knuckles rasped at the door. Her heart jumped in her chest and her eyes were wide. The door clicked and a man who towered over her opened the door.

"Are you lost?" He laughed.

"I'm looking for Zach?" Beth asked.

"ZACH!" The man called.

"Beth?" Zach asked. Her eyes grew wide at this man she didn't know. He had a 7 o'clock shadow and big pupils. Beth winced as Zach threw his arms around her lifting her off the ground. She pushed Zach away from her.

"Are you on drugs?!" She demanded. Zach was the quiet farm boy who would never take drugs.

"What Beth?! How could you ever accuse me of such a thing?!" Zach laughed. "I'm in college leave me experiment! You're not my mother."

"Can you just call me when you're sober and not stoned?" Beth asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Home! I don't want to see you right now, just... call me." Beth rushed back to Maggie's car jumping back into the passenger seat bringing her knee's up to her chest. "He's stoned and drunk and I don't want to talk about it." Maggie nodded turning the car around. Beth checked the time, it was 3pm, Rushing began at 7. Maybe Beth would rush come sorties. Beth unlocked her phone ringing Aimee, she told Aimee that she would rush with her and Aimee was squealing.

Beth thanked Maggie profusely before leaving to see Aimee. Maggie was worried about Beth because of the whole Jimmy thing, Beth had not had much experience with boys and the experience she had wasn't very good.

"I'm so glad that you came with me!" Aimee gushed as they stood in their rush group.

"I said I would rush, there is no guarantee that I would join." Aimee nodded. Beth decided that she would literally let her hair down and have some fun. The sorority parties were great and she found them great and fun. Beta Zeta Psi was the best sorority by far. She talked to their president, Cassandra and discovered that they had the best parties and they had the most amazing mixers. Beth smiled the whole night long and she actually found out that she loved the sorority life!

"Don't you love this?" Aimee asked.

"I love it! I haven't had this fun in months," Beth smiled.

**A/N: Bethyl will happen soon... maybe! They are going to be a very slow burn relationship so don't hate me for it. I just want to write a little bit about her experience and then something shall happen later okay? Byeeeee**


	4. Chapter Four: Weak

Beta Zeta Psi, Zeta Beta Epsilon, Gamma Psi Sigma and Iota Kappa Iota had invited both Aimee and Beth to the skit. Of course Beth would have an invite to Beta Zeta Psi she was what they called a "legacy". Beth sighed following Aimee into the Beta Zeta Psi. There was chairs set in front of a grand fire-place and some seniors, sophomores and juniors wearing purple BZP shirts. Beth sat down at the back row with Aimee. Aimee giggled nudging Beth, Beth rolled her eyes as other girls she remembered flooded in. i

"Hello girls!" Cassandra squealed. "I'm so excited that you're all here, welcome to skit night!" The girls giggled and Beth rolled her eyes. "I hope you enjoy!" Beth sat back in her chair and watched the skit played. She knew 3 of the girls were drama majors from conversations yesterday, but they weren't showing it. All in all the skit was terrible but they did try. Beth mingled for a while before deciding not to go to the other houses, Beth was only interested in Beta Zeta Psi anyway. Even if Beta Zeta Psi didn't give her a bid, she didn't really want to join a Sorority anyway. Beth wanted to just be happy and enjoy college then graduate with a Music degree.

Beth walked back to the dorms, Aimee had made her wear heels and Beth wanted nothing more than to kick them off and run home. Beth pulled her white cardigan around her body a bit more as the cool air nipped at her face. Beth finally had enough and kicked off her heels walking along the pavement. Her eyes permanently fixed to the floor. Beth opened her door and shoved her bag onto the back of the door. She flung herself on the bed and curled up into a ball. Her eyes watered and she let the tears fall, she refused to sob. Sobbing ended in her feeling sorry for herself and she refused to do that. Zach, he got stoned it's not like her cheated on her or anything. Beth picked up her phone and dialed Zach's number.

The monotone ringing sounded in her ears and then panting. "Beth? Hey how are you?" Zach's breathing was shallow.

"I'm okay what are you doing?"

"I'm at football practice, listen about last night..."

"I'd rather talk in person about it Zach."

"I'll take you out tomorrow night? I'll drive down we can go to Ca-"

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to do some things with my roommate," obviously Beth was lying, but she needed some time to process things.

"Let me know when your free. I love you."

"I know." Beth didn't know if she loved him anymore, so she couldn't lead him on. Beth locked her phone placing it on charge. She was bored and nothing was going to get her out of this. She couldn't wait for her classes to start and if she got into the sorority then even better! There was a knock at the door, Beth wiped her eyes then opened it.

"Remind me again why you are always turning up at my door?" Beth sat crossed legged on her bed looking at Daryl.

"Because your roommate is my cousin. " Daryl answered flinging himself on the bed.

"Aimee's at skit night she won't be home for a while."

"Why aren't you there?" Daryl sat up slinging his legs over the edge of Aimee's bed, his elbows on his knees and his hand supporting his chin looking at her through his hard and stern yet gorgeous baby blue eyes. Beth blinked looking at her nails.

"I'm only interested in BZP," Beth looked back at him as he bit his lip.

"Doesn't mean you can't check out the others," he reasoned.

"But BZP is number 1 on campus, plus I'm a legacy." Beth pushed her face into her hands. "If they don't offer me a bid it just shows I'm not built for sorority life, ya know?" Beth stared at him through innocent big eyes. They lapsed in silence for a while until Beth spoke up, "What fraternity are you in anyway? You never said."

"Delta Kappa Gamma." Beth nodded opening up her laptop. "Are you going to Joey's tonight?" He asked.

"I don't think so why?" She asked.

"Pledge party, it's where the top 2 frats and sororities go in the stages of rushing. Delta Kappa Gamma, Beta Zeta Psi, Omega Iota Sigma and Zeta Beta Epsilon." Beth nodded. "Ya gonna go with Aim?" Beth shrugged.

"I'll think about-"

"Jesus Beth have you seen the pledges from Omega- um hi Daryl," Aimee rubbed the back of her neck standing awkwardly. Beth stuffed a giggle while Aimee's face turned into a tomato.

"I'll see you tonight Greene, c'mon Aimee." Beth gave a small wave as the door clicked behind them. Beth grabbed her purse from the shelf making sure everything was in there before heading off to find a bus. She wanted to go find a decent phone place where she could get an upgrade, it would be a lot easier than having a blackberry 8520 with broken keys - donated to her by her sister. Beth walked around the shop looking at the iPhones and Samsung Galaxy S's. She couldn't decide but a blackberry was at the bottom of her list.

**oOoOoOo**

After failing at finding a phone Beth headed back to campus checking out some of the jobs that were posted. She smiled as she found one about babysitting. "Babysitter wanted. Working Monday to Friday from 2-10pm" Beth wrote down the contacts before finding another one with a job for Carol's a waitress. That was from 5-11. Beth figured she'd talk to Aimee about the jobs before settling on one.

Eventually ending up back at the dorm, Beth picked out an outfit for Joey's. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a peach t-shirt with a crochet peter pan collar and nude loafers. Beth figured heels would he too much but boots were not enough effort. She scrapped her hair back into a pony tail with it in a single perfect curl with wisps framing her porcelain skin. Aimee shut the door and shook her head at Beth.

"C'mon Beth! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Beth followed Aimee closing the door behind them. Beth noticed Aimee wearing heavy black eye make-up a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and bright red heels. Beth shied away from the adventurous ways of her roommate - she was towering over her by a good 3 inches. Beth slipped into Joey's where some music Maggie listened to filled the bar, Aimee said she'd by Beth a drink but Beth refused. Beth promised her father she would never touch a drink, it was illegal anyway.

Beth sat alone at a booth in the back corner furthest away from the socialization. Aimee returned to the table sliding across what looked like coke to Beth. Beth thanked her and drummed her leg on the floor.

"Go have fun!" Beth shouted over the music. "That cute boy from Omega I's over there!" Aimee blushed.

"Are you sure?" Beth nodded sipping on her drink, it tasted odd but she assumed it was Pepsi, Beth had never drunk Pepsi as Maggie desisted it. Beth sat in the booth the entire night until a boy from Omega Iota pulled her up to dance. Things were going fine up until he lowered his hands Beth shoved him back before he pulled her forward.

"I have a boyfriend!" She protested.

"I have a girlfriend so?" Beth gasped trying to push him away until his was yanked from her.

"Pledge!" Daryl shouted.

"And who are you?"

"Her boyfriend!" He stared at him for the longest time before exchanging silent words with his fist clenched around his collar. "I'm taking you home Beth."

"I'll go on my own!" Beth protested.

"Now Greene!"

**oOoOoOo**

Beth tried to shut the door in his face but it didn't work.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! You totally humiliated me!" Beth screamed at him. She faced the window, the moonlight reflecting on angry features.

"Why can't you listen to me for like 5 minutes, Greene?!" Beth turned towards him, angry tears spilling from her tear ducts.

"You may think protecting me might be the best idea you've ever had but it's not! I'm not that kind of girl, Daryl Dixon and you know that! I can fight my own battles!"

"You drive me insane Greene! Why can't you be a normal girl and be grateful?!" He snaps at her.

"Grateful?! You made me look weak! You want me to be a normal girl who will just reward you for saving her ass!" Beth wiped her eyes and turned away.

"I protected you because you couldn't do it yourself!" He snapped. Her head turned quickly in a violent motion and she took three angry steps towards him. "I don't want to sleep with you, Greene! Is that who you think I am?" He stepped towards her so his cool breath fanned her face, sending her heart swirling into a storm of humming birds.

"Of course I didn't! Then what did you-" His lips attached to hers and Beth was lost in the moment kissing him back. Maybe it was the slight alcohol buzz strumming through her veins or maybe it was because she dreamed of this moment. She wanted this more than anything but it was wrong; so wrong. She tried to search for the strength to push him away from her but she couldn't find it. Gasping for air; her eyes huge and terrified.

"That's what I wanted to do, Bethany Greene."

"Asshole."

"Bitch," he winked with that smirk she wanted to smack of his face before the click of a lock informed her he had left. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Zach; she'd just cheated on him with a boy she hated. Did she regret it? She didn't know.

**I'M SO SORRY OKAY? *ducks behind shelf* I've been so busy with homework and school work. But, I hope this gets your mind reeling and puts your minds at rest! Until next time leave me a review telling me what you think :)**


End file.
